PJ Masks: Catboy and Owlette's Interesting Adventures
by Magical20
Summary: The PJ Masks have always been close, but there has been some odd chemistry between two of them: Connor, a.k.a. Catboy, and Amaya, a.k.a. Owlette. They seem to grow closer to each other; both when they're playing with each other in the daytime, and during three missions stopping their nighttime foes. What will happen between these two during these times?
1. Chapter 1: Catching feelings at the park

**Hello, everyone. This is my first fanfiction. It is for PJ Masks, which is new, and I must warn you all; I'm beyond nervous, but I am really excited, too. So, take a look at my first story, and please tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Note: I'll make some things up, and make references to episodes that have aired.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ Masks. Entertainment One, Frog Box, and Team TO own the show.**

Chapter 1- Catching feelings at the park

Connor and Amaya narrating: "Catboy and Owlette's Interesting Adventures"

It was a sunny day in the city where our young heroes lived, and there were kids in the park and playground. Of course, the PJ Masks, as who they really were in the daytime, were there. Amaya was playing with some other kids in the parks soccer field, while the boys were playing at the playground. Connor was torn between going on one of the regular areas with Greg, and the big kids' area since he's been tall enough.

Greg: (approaching Connor) Hey, Connor.

Connor: Oh. Hey, Greg.

Greg: You know, you can go on the big kids' area if you want to.

Connor: I know. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings.

Greg: You won't. Just because you're going to play somewhere different, doesn't mean you can't play with me anymore.

Connor: You're right.

Greg: If you need me, I'll be at the jungle-gym.

Connor: Ok.

They both split to their areas. Connor climbs to the top of the tower, and meets up with a kid at his height.

Connor: Hey, Cameron.

Cameron: Hey, Connor.

Connor: Looks like we're both tall enough to play here.

Cameron: I've been tall enough to play here.

Connor: So have I.

They share a laugh.

Connor: But, I haven't come on here because, I wanted to wait until my friends were tall enough to play here, too.

Cameron: That's nice. Because, we can still play with our friends that aren't tall enough.

Connor: I know.

They go across the bridge to the other tower.

Cameron: You know what's really cool about being up here?

Connor: The view?

Cameron: Yeah. You can see the rest of the park from up here.

Connor was looking down at the soccer field; then, he saw Amaya jumping rope with some other kids, and felt something strange inside.

Connor: (whispers to himself) Whoa!

Cameron: You can also see what other people are doing. It's kind of funny, but it's pretty interesting.

Connor was too busy staring at Amaya to pay attention to Cameron.

Cameron: Connor?

Connor: (snaps out of it) Oh. Sorry, Cameron. I was a bit distracted. (little laugh).

Cameron: Like I said; people-watching is interesting.

Connor: Yeah. That reminds me, there's something I want to see right now. So, I'll see you later?

Cameron: Ok. See ya.

Connor slides down the slide, and goes over to Greg.

Connor: I'll be right back, Greg. I've got to go see something.

Greg: Ok, then.

Connor leaves the playground, slowly walks towards the soccer field. He stops near the corner of the playground fence, and gets a better view of Amaya jumping rope with the other two kids.

Amaya: Cinderella, dressed in yellow, went upstairs to kiss her fella. But, made a mistake, and kissed a snake. So, how many doctors did it take?

Amaya and kids: 1…2…3… (still counting)

Connor: (whispers to himself while they're counting) Wow! Amaya looks so pretty today… Oh! What am I saying? She always looks like that… But, there's something different about her today. Something kind of… cute. It's also kind of nerve-wracking… Why should I be nervous around her? She's my friend. And, why should I be looking at her like this while she's playing Jump-rope with other kids? ... Well there are other groups of other kids playing Jump-rope, too. So, that's something to be curious about. Right? … Wait. Why am I talking to myself?

Suddenly; Amaya trips over the rope, and falls down.

Kid #1: You okay?

Amaya: (getting up, and laughing)! Yeah. I'm fine. (dusts herself off) Can you guys find out when it'll start?

Kid #2: Ok.

The other kids go.

Connor: (still whispering to himself) Alright. No reason not to talk to her.

He goes over to her.

Connor: Hey, Amaya.

Amaya: Oh. Hey, Connor.

Connor: What are you doing?

Amaya: I'm practicing for a Jump-rope contest we're having sooner, or later. Whoever jumps the longest wins.

Connor: Sounds awesome.

Amaya: That, it will be. Though, I don't think I'll do that good.

Connor: Don't be like that. You'll nail it.

Kid #2: Amaya! The contest is about to start!

Amaya: Ok! On my way! (to Connor) I'd better get going.

Connor: Ok. I'll go get Greg, and we'll cheer you on. By the way; even if you don't win, I think you'll do great.

Amaya: (warm smile) Thanks.

They slowly leave.

Amaya: (whispers to herself) Connor always gave the best compliments to encourage someone. Especially to me. Stuff like that always made him kind of cute… Where did that come from? He does that because, he's my friend. And, he's a really good friend, too… But, the way he compliments me; could he like me as more than a friend? … Oh. I sound crazy. I mean, I'm talking to myself.

Kid #1: Amaya!

Amaya: I'm coming!

Connor heads back to Greg.

Connor: Greg! Greg! Greg!

Greg: What is it?

Connor: Amaya's competing in a Jump-rope contest. Want to go watch, and root for her?

Greg: Of course. Let's go.

They leave the playground, head towards the soccer field, and watch a little girl go up first.

Little girl jumping: Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, turn around. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch the ground. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, show your shoe. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, that will (trips) DOOOOOO- WHOOOAAAAA!

She falls, and the rope falls onto her. The boy keeping track of time stops his clock, and writes down how long she went.

Boy recording time: Ok, Brittany. That was a good start. Next! Will!

The girl, Brittany, goes back to her friends, and this boy, Will, and five other kids, go up next. All the while; Connor was scanning the crowd for Amaya. He finds her a few meters behind the Jump-rope area, and starts making googly eyes at her, which she doesn't notice.

Greg: This looks like it could get tricky. Especially, with multiple people jumping in.

Greg noticed that Connor wasn't paying attention to him, and that he was staring at Amaya.

Greg: Uh, Connor? … Connor? … Connor?

Connor: (snaps out of it) Huh? … Oh. Sorry, Greg.

She looks over to where the boys are, and waves at them. They notice, and wave back at her.

Connor: (little laugh).

Greg: Are you alright?

Connor: Yeah. I'm fine.

Greg: (suspiciously) Hmmm…

Boy recording time: Ok. Will, and friends, your turn starts now.

Will jumping in: I had a little puppy, his name was Tiny Tim. I put him in the bathtub, to see if he could swim. He drank all the water, he ate a bar of soap. The next thing you know, he had a bubble in his throat. (another kid jumps in) In came the doctor, (another kid jumps in) in came the (trips) NUURRRRSSSSSE!

The three kids all fall down. The kid in charge of the time stops his watch, and writes down the time.

Boy recording time: That was a bit longer, but it's not over yet. Last, but not least: Amaya!

Greg: Yay!

Connor: Go, Amaya!

Greg: You can do it!

Amaya: (inhales, and exhales)…

Boy recording time: Are you ready?

Amaya: As I'll ever be.

Boy recording time: Ok, then… GO!

Amaya jumping in: Cinderella, dressed in yellow, went upstairs to kiss her fella. But, made a mistake, and kissed a snake. So, how many doctors did it take?

Everyone: 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15… 16… 17… 18… 19… 20… 21… 22… 23… 24… 25… 26… 27… 28… 29… 30… 31… 32… 33… 34… 35… 36… 37… 38… 39… 40… 41… 42… 43… 44… 45… 46…

Amaya: (trips) WHAAAOOOOOO!

She falls, and the boy stops his watch again and records her time.

Boy recording time: That's the longest so far! You win, Amaya!

Everyone: (cheering)!

Connor: I knew you could do it!

Boy recording time: Alright, everyone. Let's get back to doing what each of us were doing.

Most of the kids went back to playing.

Amaya: (trying to get back up) Ow!

Everyone else: (gasps)!

Everyone gathers around her.

Connor: Amaya, are you okay?

Amaya: I think I hurt my ankle when I fell.

Greg: That's not good.

Amaya: How will I get home?

Connor: (excitedly) Oh! I can carry you! (realizing what he said)… Um… If you don't mind, that is.

Amaya: (slightly blushing) I don't mind. In fact, I think that's just what I need right now.

He kneels down to her with his back turned, she wraps her arms around him from behind, he scoops her up by her legs, and starts piggy-backing her home.

Other kids: See ya, guys… Take care… Feel better soon, Amaya.

Amaya: Thanks, guys. See ya.

Greg: (suspiciously) Hmmm…

 **Well, that's the end of chapter 1. Poor Amaya has hurt her ankle, her and Connor's feelings for each other have somewhat grown, and Greg gets suspicious. Let me know what you think so far in your reviews, and I will update this as soon as I can. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2- Doctor Dad

**Hello, everyone. This is my first fanfiction. It is for PJ Masks, which is new, and I must warn you all; I'm beyond nervous, but I am really excited, too. So, take a look at my first story, and please tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Note: I'll make some things up, and make references to episodes that have aired.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ Masks. Entertainment One, Frog Box, and Team TO own the show.**

Chapter 1- Catching feelings at the park

Connor and Amaya narrating: "Catboy and Owlette's Interesting Adventures"

It was a sunny day in the city where our young heroes lived, and there were kids in the park and playground. Of course, the PJ Masks, as who they really were in the daytime, were there. Amaya was playing with some other kids in the parks soccer field, while the boys were playing at the playground. Connor was torn between going on one of the regular areas with Greg, and the big kids' area since he's been tall enough.

Greg: (approaching Connor) Hey, Connor.

Connor: Oh. Hey, Greg.

Greg: You know, you can go on the big kids' area if you want to.

Connor: I know. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings.

Greg: You won't. Just because you're going to play somewhere different, doesn't mean you can't play with me anymore.

Connor: You're right.

Greg: If you need me, I'll be at the jungle-gym.

Connor: Ok.

They both split to their areas. Connor climbs to the top of the tower, and meets up with a kid at his height.

Connor: Hey, Cameron.

Cameron: Hey, Connor.

Connor: Looks like we're both tall enough to play here.

Cameron: I've been tall enough to play here.

Connor: So have I.

They share a laugh.

Connor: But, I haven't come on here because, I wanted to wait until my friends were tall enough to play here, too.

Cameron: That's nice. Because, we can still play with our friends that aren't tall enough.

Connor: I know.

They go across the bridge to the other tower.

Cameron: You know what's really cool about being up here?

Connor: The view?

Cameron: Yeah. You can see the rest of the park from up here.

Connor was looking down at the soccer field; then, he saw Amaya jumping rope with some other kids, and felt something strange inside.

Connor: (whispers to himself) Whoa!

Cameron: You can also see what other people are doing. It's kind of funny, but it's pretty interesting.

Connor was too busy staring at Amaya to pay attention to Cameron.

Cameron: Connor?

Connor: (snaps out of it) Oh. Sorry, Cameron. I was a bit distracted. (little laugh).

Cameron: Like I said; people-watching is interesting.

Connor: Yeah. That reminds me, there's something I want to see right now. So, I'll see you later?

Cameron: Ok. See ya.

Connor slides down the slide, and goes over to Greg.

Connor: I'll be right back, Greg. I've got to go see something.

Greg: Ok, then.

Connor leaves the playground, slowly walks towards the soccer field. He stops near the corner of the playground fence, and gets a better view of Amaya jumping rope with the other two kids.

Amaya: Cinderella, dressed in yellow, went upstairs to kiss her fella. But, made a mistake, and kissed a snake. So, how many doctors did it take?

Amaya and kids: 1…2…3… (still counting)

Connor: (whispers to himself while they're counting) Wow! Amaya looks so pretty today… Oh! What am I saying? She always looks like that… But, there's something different about her today. Something kind of… cute. It's also kind of nerve-wracking… Why should I be nervous around her? She's my friend. And, why should I be looking at her like this while she's playing Jump-rope with other kids? ... Well there are other groups of other kids playing Jump-rope, too. So, that's something to be curious about. Right? … Wait. Why am I talking to myself?

Suddenly; Amaya trips over the rope, and falls down.

Kid #1: You okay?

Amaya: (getting up, and laughing)! Yeah. I'm fine. (dusts herself off) Can you guys find out when it'll start?

Kid #2: Ok.

The other kids go.

Connor: (still whispering to himself) Alright. No reason not to talk to her.

He goes over to her.

Connor: Hey, Amaya.

Amaya: Oh. Hey, Connor.

Connor: What are you doing?

Amaya: I'm practicing for a Jump-rope contest we're having sooner, or later. Whoever jumps the longest wins.

Connor: Sounds awesome.

Amaya: That, it will be. Though, I don't think I'll do that good.

Connor: Don't be like that. You'll nail it.

Kid #2: Amaya! The contest is about to start!

Amaya: Ok! On my way! (to Connor) I'd better get going.

Connor: Ok. I'll go get Greg, and we'll cheer you on. By the way; even if you don't win, I think you'll do great.

Amaya: (warm smile) Thanks.

They slowly leave.

Amaya: (whispers to herself) Connor always gave the best compliments to encourage someone. Especially to me. Stuff like that always made him kind of cute… Where did that come from? He does that because, he's my friend. And, he's a really good friend, too… But, the way he compliments me; could he like me as more than a friend? … Oh. I sound crazy. I mean, I'm talking to myself.

Kid #1: Amaya!

Amaya: I'm coming!

Connor heads back to Greg.

Connor: Greg! Greg! Greg!

Greg: What is it?

Connor: Amaya's competing in a Jump-rope contest. Want to go watch, and root for her?

Greg: Of course. Let's go.

They leave the playground, head towards the soccer field, and watch a little girl go up first.

Little girl jumping: Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, turn around. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch the ground. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, show your shoe. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, that will (trips) DOOOOOO- WHOOOAAAAA!

She falls, and the rope falls onto her. The boy keeping track of time stops his clock, and writes down how long she went.

Boy recording time: Ok, Brittany. That was a good start. Next! Will!

The girl, Brittany, goes back to her friends, and this boy, Will, and five other kids, go up next. All the while; Connor was scanning the crowd for Amaya. He finds her a few meters behind the Jump-rope area, and starts making googly eyes at her, which she doesn't notice.

Greg: This looks like it could get tricky. Especially, with multiple people jumping in.

Greg noticed that Connor wasn't paying attention to him, and that he was staring at Amaya.

Greg: Uh, Connor? … Connor? … Connor?

Connor: (snaps out of it) Huh? … Oh. Sorry, Greg.

She looks over to where the boys are, and waves at them. They notice, and wave back at her.

Connor: (little laugh).

Greg: Are you alright?

Connor: Yeah. I'm fine.

Greg: (suspiciously) Hmmm…

Boy recording time: Ok. Will, and friends, your turn starts now.

Will jumping in: I had a little puppy, his name was Tiny Tim. I put him in the bathtub, to see if he could swim. He drank all the water, he ate a bar of soap. The next thing you know, he had a bubble in his throat. (another kid jumps in) In came the doctor, (another kid jumps in) in came the (trips) NUURRRRSSSSSE!

The three kids all fall down. The kid in charge of the time stops his watch, and writes down the time.

Boy recording time: That was a bit longer, but it's not over yet. Last, but not least: Amaya!

Greg: Yay!

Connor: Go, Amaya!

Greg: You can do it!

Amaya: (inhales, and exhales)…

Boy recording time: Are you ready?

Amaya: As I'll ever be.

Boy recording time: Ok, then… GO!

Amaya jumping in: Cinderella, dressed in yellow, went upstairs to kiss her fella. But, made a mistake, and kissed a snake. So, how many doctors did it take?

Everyone: 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15… 16… 17… 18… 19… 20… 21… 22… 23… 24… 25… 26… 27… 28… 29… 30… 31… 32… 33… 34… 35… 36… 37… 38… 39… 40… 41… 42… 43… 44… 45… 46…

Amaya: (trips) WHAAAOOOOOO!

She falls, and the boy stops his watch again and records her time.

Boy recording time: That's the longest so far! You win, Amaya!

Everyone: (cheering)!

Connor: I knew you could do it!

Boy recording time: Alright, everyone. Let's get back to doing what each of us were doing.

Most of the kids went back to playing.

Amaya: (trying to get back up) Ow!

Everyone else: (gasps)!

Everyone gathers around her.

Connor: Amaya, are you okay?

Amaya: I think I hurt my ankle when I fell.

Greg: That's not good.

Amaya: How will I get home?

Connor: (excitedly) Oh! I can carry you! (realizing what he said)… Um… If you don't mind, that is.

Amaya: (slightly blushing) I don't mind. In fact, I think that's just what I need right now.

He kneels down to her with his back turned, she wraps her arms around him from behind, he scoops her up by her legs, and starts piggy-backing her home.

Other kids: See ya, guys… Take care… Feel better soon, Amaya.

Amaya: Thanks, guys. See ya.

Greg: (suspiciously) Hmmm…

 **Well, that's the end of chapter 1. Poor Amaya has hurt her ankle, her and Connor's feelings for each other have somewhat grown, and Greg gets suspicious. Let me know what you think so far in your reviews, and I will update this as soon as I can. Bye!**

 **Hello again, everyone! I am back, and I'm bringing you guys another chapter of my PJ Masks story. I know I just got started, but I'm just really excited. Plus, there isn't a lot of PJ Masks stories out there, so I figured "Why not?".**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ Masks. Entertainment One, Frog Box, Team TO, and Disney Junior own it.**

Chapter 2- Doctor Dad

The PJ Masks, as their daytime selves, leave the park, and head for their neighborhood.

Connor: What'll we do without you, Amaya?

Amaya: What do you mean?

Connor: What if there's an emergency, and we need you?

Amaya: I can help you guys from home.

Greg: Oh, yeah. I remember. Our wristbands have a communicator for when one of us has to stay at home.

Connor: That's right. I almost forgot about that.

Amaya: (little laugh)… Anyways, thanks for your support at the contest, guys. And, thanks for carrying me home, Connor.

Connor: My pleasure.

She nuzzles into him.

Connor: (slightly blushing) Huh?!

Amaya: (pulls back, and slightly blushes) Oh! Sorry! I got a bit comfortable for a second there.

Connor: That's okay. It didn't really bother me.

They share a laugh, but Greg was still curious.

Greg: (suspiciously) Hmmm…

They reach their neighborhood, and go to Amaya's house.

Amaya: We're here. I'm glad my dad's a doctor.

Greg rings the doorbell, and Amaya's dad answers.

Amaya's dad: Hi, kids… (noticing Connor carrying his daughter) Umm… Amaya, what's going on here?

Amaya: I was playing Jump-rope at the park, but then I fell, and hurt my ankle.

Amaya's dad: Oh, no! Are you alright, sweetheart?

Amaya: I'm fine, Dad. But, it hurts really bad.

Amaya's dad: Ok. Let me have a look at that.

He picks up his little girl, and carries her in his arms.

Amaya: Thanks, Daddy. And, thanks again, guys.

Greg: You're welcome, Amaya. Get better.

Connor: Heal up soon.

Amaya: Bye, guys.

Her father brings her into the house, and the two boys are still standing there.

Connor: We should do something to help her feel better, Greg.

Greg: I know; we should each give her a "Get Well!" card. My mom collects lots of different types of cards. You're welcome to take one from us, Connor.

Connor: Thanks, Greg. But, I'm going to make a card for her.

Greg: Sounds great.

They high five each other, and go to their homes.

Greg: (coming into his home) Mom? Mom?

Greg's mom: I'm in the living room, Greg.

He goes to the living room to find his mom dusting.

Greg's mom: What is it, sweetie?

Greg: Do you have any "Get well!" cards?

Greg's mom: Plenty. What do you need them for?

Greg: Amaya hurt her ankle at the park today.

Greg's mom: Oh, Dear. I'll get them for you. And, give her my condolences.

She goes to the closet, takes out a box of cards, and puts it on the table.

Greg: Thanks, Mom. I will.

He looks through the cards to find the right one. Meanwhile; Connor goes into his bedroom, gets out some construction paper and crayons, and lies on his stomach on the floor,

Connor: Hmm… What would make this card extra special? (thinking)… (gasps)! I've got it!

He gets started on his card. A few minutes later; they're back at Amaya's house. Connor rings the doorbell, and Amaya's dad answers again.

Amaya's dad: Hello again, boys. Are you here to check on Amaya?

Connor: Yes, Sir. And, we're each gonna give her something to help her feel better.

Amaya's dad: Wonderful! Come on in.

He brings them into the house, and upstairs to Amaya's room.

Amaya's dad: Amaya? The boys are here to see you.

Amaya: Ok. Let them in.

He opens the door to her room and the two boys come in.

Amaya: Hey, guys.

Connor: Hay, Amaya. How's your ankle?

Amaya: It's twisted.

They cringe from hearing that.

Amaya: But, it'll be better by tomorrow.

Greg: That's great news. Well, we thought that we should each give you a card that would make you feel better.

Amaya: That's really nice, guys.

Greg goes up to her first.

Greg: (gives her his card) Here. I knew you would like this. My mom sends her condolences.

Amaya: A Flossy Flash card. (opens the card, and reads it) "When you've fallen for a little while, you'll get back up, and become an amazing superhero, too!" … "Get well soon. - Love: Greg."

Greg: If only whoever put those words in that card REALLY knew.

The three of them share a laugh together.

Amaya: Thanks, Greg.

Greg: You're welcome.

Connor: Ok. My turn. (goes up to her, and gives her his card) I made this for you.

Amaya: (reading the front of the card) "To: Amaya." (opens the card, and reads it) "Whenever you're going through a tough time like this, just know I'll be there for you whenever I can, and whenever you need a friend… Feel better soon. – Love: Connor." And, you drew a picture of us in here, too!?

Greg: There's a picture of us in there?

Amaya: Actually; it's just the two of us. Him and me.

Greg: Oh… (suspiciously) Hmmm…

Connor: About that; I wasn't trying to be mean to you by not putting you in the card Greg. I wanted to make this card extra special for Amaya by letting her know that it's from me, and that I care about her.

Greg: (oddly) Oooook.

Amaya: Well, Connor; this is really sweet. Thank you.

Connor: You're welcome.

The two of them share a hug. But, Greg's suspicions have overgrown, and he decides to find out what's with Connor once and for all.

Greg: Ok. I think we should get going.

Amaya: Ok, then. I'll see you guys later.

Greg: See ya, Amaya.

Connor: And, remember;-

Amaya: (interrupting) If there's an emergency, I'll help you guys from here. I know.

 **That was chapter 2. Now, please understand that Connor wasn't being mean to Greg, and Greg doesn't care that he wasn't in that card. But, the way Connor's behaving around Amaya is what he cares more about. Is Greg going to find out about Connor's little crush? You'll have to wait until I upload chapter 3. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in the reviews. Thank you. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3- Connor's Feelings Revealed

**Hello, everyone. Ok. So, in my last chapter, I accidently added in the first chapter because, I didn't know I was supposed to put a new chapter in a new document. I am so sorry. I'm still trying to adjust to being a new author on this site. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. This is still new to me. Anyway; here is chapter 3 of my PJ Masks fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ Masks. Entertainment One, Frog Box, Team TO, and Disney Junior own the show.**

Chapter 3- Connor's Feelings Revealed

The boys go downstairs, leave Amaya's house, and go to their little "Meet-up" area at the island in the middle of the block.

Connor: What was that all about, Greg?

Greg: You tell me. Are you sure you're feeling alright?

Connor: I told you; I'm fine. Why do you keep asking?

Greg: Well, it's just… You've been acting kind of… How should I put this… goofy around Amaya today.

A goofy smile appeared across Connor's face as he started getting scared.

Connor: (nervously) What!? (laughing uncomfortably)… Me? (laughs). Goofy? (laughs). Around Amaya? (laughs). (sweating) What are you talking about?

Greg: You seemed pretty nervous when you answered me. That's kinda what I'm talking about. First; you really to see Amaya in the Jump-rope contest. Then; I noticed you were staring at her in a weird way. Then; you get really excited about carrying her home. Then; I saw you two get a little bit closer when you were carrying her. And, then; you make her a card with you two in it. I'm not upset that you didn't put me in the card, but what's going on with you tw-?

Then; it clicked in Greg's head, and a big smirk appeared across his face.

Greg: (smirking) Oohhhh! (chuckling)…

Connor: (gulps, and starts blushing)! Oh, no!

Greg: I see what this is now.

Connor: (blushing) Here we go.

Greg: You don't even need to say anything. It's written All. Over. Your. Face… Literally. 'Cause, it's turning red! (laughing)!

Connor: (still blushing) Erm…

Greg: And, the way you were looking at her? You were making googly eyes at her. Weren't you?

Connor: (still blushing) Well, uhh…

Greg: You like Amaya. Don't you, Connor?

Connor tried to say something, but was too nervous to speak.

Greg: Nothing to say? Maybe, this'll get you talking.

Connor looks to his left, and sees a bunch of kids walking into the neighborhood.

Connor: (while Greg is teasing him) (still blushing, and gasps)!

Greg: Connor and Amaya sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G-

Connor puts his hand over Greg's mouth.

Connor: (still blushing, and whispers) Greg! Shh! There are other kids coming! ... (stops whispering) And, they look really upset. Let's go talk to them.

They go over to the other kids.

Connor: Hey, guys. What's with the long faces?

Kid #1: Something weird, and bad, happened. First; all the toys at the park disappeared.

Kid #2: Then; the soccer field.

Kid #3: And, then; everything at the playground.

Greg: Whoa! That IS weird, and awful.

Kid #2: It is. We're going home.

The other kids go into their houses.

Connor: This sounds like the work of a nighttime villain. Let's go back to the park, and investigate.

Connor tries to run to the park, but Greg stops him by standing in front of him.

Greg: Not so fast, Loverboy!

Connor: (blushes, sighs in embarrassment, and face-palms)!

Greg: We'll check out the park, but don't use this as an excuse to get out of confessing. You've still been caught. So while we're walking, start talking.

They take their walk to the park.

Connor: (blushing) Ok! Ok! Ok! You win! Yes! I DO like Amaya! Actually; today, I realized that "Like" is an understatement. I'm crazy about her!

Greg: What do you mean by "Today, I realized." ?

Connor: (still blushing) Well, it was always something small, but-

Greg: (interrupting) It grew today. Figures. I was always wondering if there was something between you two. I mean; you two WOULD always argue like any other couple.

Connor: We don't argue all the time.

Greg: I know. But, let me tell you something; whenever I'm gonna tease you about this, like right now its because I think you and Amaya are really cute together.

Connor: Thanks, Greg

They finally arrive at the park, and start looking at where the soccer field used to be.

Greg: Whoa! There really is no more soccer field.

They look over to where the playground used to be.

Connor: And, the playground is gone, too. This looks like a job for the PJ Masks!

Greg: Hold on, Connor. (pulls out his tablet) We should tell your (teasingly) girlfriend first. (chuckles).

Connor: (takes tablet, and sighs). She's not my girlfriend, Greg. But, we do have to tell her.

They give a call to Amaya via Facetime, and she answers.

Amaya: Hey, guys. Is there an emergency already?

Connor: Yeah. The soccer field is gone.

Greg: So is the playground.

Amaya: That's terrible. Any idea who's behind this?

Greg: We're not sure yet.

They see something fly past them.

Connor: Look a moth.

Amaya: Luna Girl!

Connor: You're right. She must be the one who did this. We'd better investigate.

Amaya: By "We", I know you mean you two. Good luck, boys.

Both boys: Thanks.

They end their Facetime call.

Connor: These PJ Masks are on their way!

Both boys: (fist-bump) Into the night to save the day!

The scene changes back to their neighborhood at nighttime.

Narrator: Night in the city. And, a brave pair of heroes are ready to face fiendish villains, to stop them messing with your day.

Greg: (presses button on his wristband) Yeah!

Narrator: Greg becomes:

Greg transforms into his superhero alter-ego.

Greg: Gekko!

Connor: (presses button on his wristband) Yeah!

Narrator: Connor becomes:

Connor transforms into his superhero alter-ego.

Connor: Catboy!

They leave their homes faster than the speed of light, and meet at their HQ.

PJ Masks and Narrator: The PJ Masks!

 **There we go. Connor admits to Greg about his crush on Amaya, and they believe that Luna Girl is responsible for stealing some daytime play areas. What's gonna happen next? You'll find out in the next chapter as soon as I update the story. Again, sorry about what happened with the last chapter. If there was any way to fix that, I would do it. I'll see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4- Finding Luna Girl

**Hello again, everyone. Sorry it took me a few days to update this. I just felt the need to take a bit of my time. Anyway, here is another chapter of my PJ Masks story. Now, I don't want all my stories to be all about romance, and shipping. So, there has to be some action in them as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ Masks. Entertainment One, Frog Box, Team TO, and Disney Junior own it.**

Chapter 4- Finding Luna Girl

The computer monitor comes down, and Gekko looks at surveillance. He sees something that seems like a lead.

Greg/Gekko: That looks like Luna Girl's Luna Lair.

Connor/Catboy: We're gonna need to take the Owl-Glider. Too bad Amaya's not here as Owlette… Maybe, you should fly it.

Greg/Gekko: (teasingly) What's wrong, Catboy? Worried you'll be distracted by the sound of Amaya's sweet, pretty voice when she guides you? (laughs)…

Connor/Catboy: (sarcasm) Ha, ha! Very funny, Gekko! No. It's just; the last time I flew the Owl-Glider, it didn't go so well.

Greg/Gekko: That's only because, we were competing over you, and you let that get to you. This'll be different. You'll be extra careful, and aware of what you're doing.

Connor/Catboy: You're probably right. To the Owl-Glider!

Catboy goes through the icons, and presses the one with the owl symbol. He and Gekko go up the elevators, and jump into the Owl-Glider.

Connor/Catboy: (into the communicator) Testing! Testing! Catboy to Amaya. Do you read me?

Amaya: Hi, Catboy. I read you loud and clear.

Connor/Catboy: (little laugh)…

Amaya: What do you need my help with, boys?

Connor/Catboy: (nervously) Uhh… We're about to take the Owl-Glider, and I need you to guide me flying it. Hopefully, I'll do better than last time.

Amaya: (laughs)… Don't worry. You'll do fine. Now, taking off in the Owl-Glider is kinda the same as the Cat-Car; except it's not super speedy, and it flies.

Connor/Catboy: Ok. Let's get ready for take off.

The boys buckle up, the top door to the HQ opens, and they fly away in the Owl-Glider.

Connor/Catboy: Now, we're flying. What next?

Amaya: Sorry. That's all I can say for now. You're gonna have to figure the rest out by yourself.

Connor/Catboy: What? Why?

Amaya: Because, I have to stay in bed, and I don't want to wake my parents up, or worry them, from talking to you guys.

Connor/Catboy: But, I can't do this without you. You're the expert at this.

Amaya: I know I am. But, you can do this without me, Catboy. You've flown the Owl-Glider before, and you know what to do. I'll check on you guys if I get the chance, and if I'm still awake.

Connor/Catboy: Ok.

Amaya: Good. Amaya: Out.

She hangs up, and Catboy starts feeling unsure.

Connor/Catboy: (sighs)…

Greg/Gekko: You okay, Catboy?

Connor/Catboy: Yeah. It's not gonna be the same without her.

Greg/Gekko: I know. Let's just find Luna Girl.

Connor/Catboy: Gotcha. Cat Ears!

He uses his super hearing, and hears some strange noises in the distance.

Connor/Catboy: I hear something. This way!

He flies to where he hears the noise, and they see the missing play areas floating in mid-air.

Greg/Gekko: Gasping Geckos! It's the playground, and the soccer field!

They see a beam that's making them float.

Connor/Catboy: Looks like Luna Girl's Luna Lair is how they're floating. But, where is she taking them?

Greg/Gekko: Let's find out!

They follow the Luna Lair to a wide open space in a forest. The beam from the Luna Lair puts the play areas down, and it lands. The door to the Luna Lair opens, and Luna Girl, and her moths, come out.

Luna Girl: Ahh… Now, those silly daytime kids will never see these places again.

The Owl-Glider lands in the forest, and Catboy and Gekko jump out.

Connor/Catboy: Hold it right there, Luna Girl!

Luna Girl: Hello, PJ Masks. (noticing the two of them) Wait! It's only you two boys!? Where's Owlette?

Connor/Catboy: Why should you care? And, what are you doing?

Luna Girl: Isn't it obvious? I'm taking all the daytime play areas, and keeping them for myself. So, you kiss them goodbye.

Greg/Gekko: No! YOU can kiss them goodbye. 'Cause, we're taking them back!

Luna Girl: I don't think so. Moths, get them!

Greg/Gekko: Let's split up. Super Gecko Camouflage!

Connor/Catboy: Super Cat Speed!

They split up, and each make their way to the Luna Lair. The moths have a hard time finding Gekko, while Catboy was having shaking off the moths.

Connor/Catboy: (running, and jumping) I can't shake 'em! … If only Owlette were here. She'd use her Owl Wing Wind to take care of the moths.

The moths get Catboy, and start tickling him.

Connor/Catboy: (screams)! (laughing)! … Stop it, Moths! (laughing)! … Shooooo! (laughing)! …

Catboy bumps into Gekko, and they take a tumble.

Luna Girl: (laughs evily)! Sorry, PJ Pests! But, I've got more play areas to take. So long, boys!

Luna Girl and her moths get into the Luna Lair, and head off.

Greg/Gekko: We've got to stop her from taking all the play areas in the city.

Connor/Catboy: Back to the Owl-Glider!

 **There we go. That was chapter 4. Like I said; I don't want every story moment to be about romance, and shipping. Especially, with little kids' shows, where people question if shipping is appropriate. In my opinion; I think shipping in preschooler shows can be appropriate, but there has to be a border set for it. I have some dos and don'ts for it, but I'm not going to get into all that right now. Maybe, in the next chapter. Will Catboy and Gekko stop Luna Girl without Owlette? Wait until the next chapter. Tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews. See you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5- Even without Owlette

**Hey, everybody. I'm back. I know it took me a little while, but I ready to bring you another chapter of my PJ Masks fanfic. If you want to hear my dos and don'ts about shipping in preschooler shows, let me know in your reviews. Here is chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ Masks. Disney Junior, Entertainment One, Frog Box, and Team TO own the show.**

Chapter 5- Even without Owlette

Catboy and Gekko go back into the Owl-Glider, and fly after Luna Girl.

Connor/Catboy: If Owlette was here, she would've blown the moths away, I wouldn't have bumped into you, and we would've completed our mission in no time.

Greg/Gekko: It's not your fault. You did what you could do.

Connor/Catboy: Yeah. (turning to Gekko) It's just so weird without her here. Especially, flying the Owl-Glider when she's not here. You know?

Gekko sees that they're about to crash into a skyscraper.

Greg/Gekko: Catboy, watch out!

Connor/Catboy: (looking up front) Huh? WHOA!

He quickly turns to the side, and they don't crash.

Greg/Gekko: Cool Chameleons! That was close. You're really getting the hang of this, Catboy.

Connor/Catboy: No, I'm not! This is harder than it looks.

Greg/Gekko: C'mon! Don't be so modest. You're doing great.

Connor/Catboy: Ok. Maybe, I am. I just miss her. That's all.

Greg/Gekko: (teasingly) Did she promise you a kiss if you flew it well? (laughs)! ...

Connor/Catboy: (blushes) Gekko!

Greg/Gekko: Sorry. I'm just joking. I miss her, too. But, we can do this. Even, if she's not here. It's what she would want.

Connor/Catboy: Right.

They follow Luna Girl to their school.

Connor/Catboy: She's about to take everything from the schoolyard.

He presses the microphone icon.

Greg/Gekko: Stop right there, Luna Girl! Don't even think about it!

Luna Girl: Oh… Hello again, boys. Wanna play? Let's play!

The Luna Lair catches the Owl-Glider in its beam.

Greg/Gekko: Oh, no! She's got us in her grasp!

Connor/Catboy: If I could… just…

He tries turning the Owl-Glider around to get them out of the beam, and it works. But, the Owl-Glider starts spinning out of control.

Both boys: (getting dizzy) WHHOOOAA!

Catboy hits the eject icon, and he and Gekko are ejected from the Owl-Glider. It lands roughly, but safely, in the street, and the boys are parachuting into the schoolyard.

Greg/Gekko: That was another close call. Thanks, Catboy.

The beam grabs Gekko, and pulls him in.

Connor/Catboy: (gasps)! Gekko!

Greg/Gekko: Help!

Luna Girl: (evil laugh)! I've gotcha, Lizard Legs! You're next, Kitty!

Connor/Catboy: (unbuckles his seatbelt)… Super Cat Jump!

He jumps out of his seat, and into a tree to dodge the beam. He dodges it again by jumping onto the roof of the school. He dodges it one more time by jumping down to the back of the school.

Luna Girl: Oh, well. Now that there's only one PJ Mask left, all this stuff will be mine… MINE! MINE! MINE!

She fires beams from her Luna Lair, and takes the play areas from the schoolyard. Little did she know; Catboy was watching from inside the school.

Connor/Catboy: By My Cats' Whiskers!

She takes everything, including Gekko, and makes her getaway.

Greg/Gekko: Catboy, do something!

Catboy comes out of the school, and starts stressing out.

Connor/Catboy: What am I gonna do? … This is really bad! Really, really, REALLY bad! … I wish Owlette was here.

Amaya: Hello? Can anyone here me?

Connor/Catboy: (into the communicator) Amaya?

Amaya: Hey, Catboy. How's the mission going?

Connor/Catboy: Not so good. Luna Girl's taken the play areas from the schoolyard, and she's also got Gekko.

Amaya: Oh, no! You've got to help him.

Connor/Catboy: How can I when you're not here? What am I gonna do when I need your Owl powers the most?

Amaya: Just because I'm out for one mission, doesn't mean that I'm done for.

Connor/Catboy: I know… It's just not the same without you here, and I miss you so much.

Amaya: Aww… I miss you, too. But, with or without me, you've got to stop Luna Girl. And, if you really need my Owl powers, you're gonna have to improvise.

Connor/Catboy: You're right, Amaya. It's time to be a hero! … And, goodnight.

Amaya: Goodnight, Catboy. I'll see you as Connor in the morning.

Their conversation ends.

Connor/Catboy: Now, how am I gonna improvise for her owl powers? (thinking) Hmm… (snaps his fingers) That's it!

Scene change: Catboy symbol. In the forest; Luna Girl tries her hand at Basketball on the basketball court she stole from the schoolyard.

Luna Girl: How do you play this silly game!?

Gekko was being held up by the moths.

Greg/Gekko: You know, Luna Girl; if you want someone to play with, I would volunteer. I mean, you could've asked us first.

Luna Girl: (confused) Excuse me?

Greg/Gekko: Maybe if you tell your moths to let me go, I could show you how to play.

Luna Girl: Hmm… Guess you have a point. I mean, you've played this game before. Wait a minute! I see what you're doing, Gekko! You're trying to sweet-talk me so you can take my Luna Lair, and put these play areas back.

Greg/Gekko: What!? No, I'm not!

Luna Girl: Prove it.

Connor/Catboy: (showing up) You won't be finding that out any time soon, Luna Girl. Not on my watch.

Luna Girl: Really? How are you going to stop me without your birdy friend, Kitty Litter Boy?

Connor/Catboy: Watch me.

Luna Girl: Ok… Moths, tickle attack!

Connor/Catboy: Super Cat Speed!

The moths go after Catboy, but he starts running in a circle.

Greg/Gekko: (whispers to himself) What's he doing?

Connor/Catboy: (in third person) The Amazing Catboy runs around in a perfect circle creating his own tornado, while the moths are chasing…

He jumps out of the tornado, and it spins the moths around. It heads towards Luna Girl and Gekko, and it blows them away. Of course, it blows away the moths holding up Gekko, and Catboy runs towards him.

Connor/Catboy: Gekko! You okay?

Greg/Gekko: (getting up) Yeah. Thanks again.

Connor/Catboy: Quick! Into the Luna Lair!

They run to the Luna Lair.

Luna Girl: What!? (seeing them go into the Luna Lair)… No! No! No! NO!

The door to the Luna Lair closes, and the boys look at the control panel.

Greg/Gekko: Wriggling Reptiles! How do you work this thing?

Catboy pulls a lever, and the Luna Lair lifts up off the ground. He then pushes a button, and the beam from the Luna Lair grabs the play areas.

Luna Girl: Huh? … Hey!

Greg/Gekko: Whoa! How do you know how to work this?

Connor/Catboy: There's a guide on the wall.

Greg/Gekko: Ohh… (laughing)! I must've missed that.

They take the play areas, and put them back where they belong. They fly back to the forest, and come out of the Luna Lair.

Luna Girl: Well, that's it.

Greg/Gekko: You're not gonna fight back, Luna Girl?

Luna Girl: Nope. You won fair and square, PJ Masks. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. Maybe when we're not being enemies, we could play at one of those play areas?

Both boys: …Maybe.

Luna Girl: Alright, then.

She and her moths go into the Luna Lair, and fly off into the night sky.

Greg/Gekko: Even though she said sorry, I doubt that she meant it.

Connor/Catboy: Me, too. But, playing when we're not enemies would be nice.

Gekko nods in agreement.

Connor/Catboy: PJ Masks, all shout hooray!

Both boys: 'Cause, in the night, we saved the day!

 **And, that was chapter five. Sorry if the thing with Luna Girl at the end seemed a little forced. But, out of all the nighttime villains on the show, she seems to be only potential anti-hero. That's the end of a mission, but this story isn't over yet. What will happen next? Wait until I upload the next chapter. Later, everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6- Playing at the Pool

**Hi, everybody. I'm back, and I'm bringing you another chapter of my PJ Masks fanfic. Now, there isn't a lot of stories on the site that are about PJ Masks, but if any of you want to write one, or two, or more, go for it. I look forward to see what any of you come up with.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. It's owned by Entertainment One, Disney Junior, etc.**

Chapter 6- Playing at the Pool

The next morning, in the PJ Masks neighborhood; the boys are waiting by the front gate at Amaya's house. She comes out, and meets up with them.

Amaya: Hey, guys.

Greg: Hey, Amaya. Your ankle feel any better?

Amaya: Yep.

Connor: That's great.

She gives a big hug to Greg, and an even bigger hug to Connor since he missed her the most.

Greg: So, is there anything you wanna do today?

Amaya: I'm not sure. I don't want to play too rough because, I don't wanna hurt my ankle again.

Connor: How about the pool? I hear that playing in deep water is really gentle on an injured part of your body.

Amaya: That's a great idea. Wait. That reminds me why did agree to go to the water park with us that one time, Connor? You hate getting wet.

Connor: Because, I wanna overcome that. It's no fun when you can't play with your friends because, you're too afraid of what they're playing with, or where they're playing at.

Both his friends: Awwww…

They have a group hug.

Amaya: That's so sweet and brave of you, Connor.

Greg: Yeah. You're a good friend.

The hug stops.

Connor: Thanks, guys. We should ask our parents first.

Both his friends: Gotcha!

Eight minutes later; they're walking down the park in their bathing suits to the other side where the pool is, and Connor's carrying a beach bag.

Greg: It's great that our parents approve of this.

Connor: Yeah. Though, I should warn you guys; I'm really nervous about this.

Amaya: Don't worry. It won't be so bad. Do we have everything, by the way?

Connor: Let me see…

He looks through the stuff in the bag.

Greg: Goggles?

Connor: Check.

Amaya: Snorkels?

Connor: Check.

Greg: Nose-clips?

Connor: Check.

Amaya: Floaties?

Connor: Check.

Greg: Sunscreen?

Connor: Check.

Amaya: And, towels?

Connor: Check. We're good to go.

They arrive at the pool, and they see a bunch of kids sitting together looking sad.

Connor: We're here… But, what are all those kids doing there when they could be playing in the pool?

Greg: Let's find out.

They walk over to the other kids.

Amaya: Hey, guys. Why aren't you playing in the pool?

Kid #1: We would, but something happened.

Kid #2: You guys remember the stand near the pool that sells swimming gear to kids that don't have any?

PJ Masks: Yeah?

Kid #3: Well, we don't have any swimming gear, and apparently, the stand's run out.

Amaya: Aww… That's too bad. Any idea how that happened?

Cameron: No. But, the shopkeeper's ordering some more. You guys should go play in the pool.

Greg: Thanks. And, sorry you can't play in the pool.

Kid #1: It's okay.

The PJ Masks head over to the pool, and stop at the edge. Connor pulls out the sunscreen, and they each put some on their faces, and spray some on their arms and legs.

Connor: Is there some sort of rule that applies to kids that don't have swimming gear?

Lifeguard: (approaching them) Why, yes. There is. I'm glad you asked. It's a rule of safety. If you're a kid, and you're still learning how to swim; you need to have swimming gear.

Connor: Ok. By the way; can I use one of those noodles? I don't know how to swim.

Lifeguard: I'm afraid those are gone, too.

Connor: What?

Lifeguard: I'm sorry. But, the shopkeeper's also ordering more of those as well. In the mean time; maybe your friends can teach you?

Connor: Alright.

The lifeguard walks away. Connor pulls out the floaties, they each put them on, and blow them up. Amaya takes her glasses off, and hands them to Connor, much to his surprise.

Amaya: Connor; can you hand me my goggles, please?

He was looking at her in awe and admiration, and he wasn't listening to her.

Amaya: Uhh… Connor?

Connor: (snaps out of it, and slightly blushes) Huh? Oh! Sorry. I just… I've never seen you without your glasses on before.

Amaya: Well, I can't swim with my glasses on.

Connor: (gives her her goggles) No… It's just… You look different… In a good way. I mean; you always looked good with them on.

He puts his hands on his mouth in embarrassment.

Amaya: (giggles, and slightly blushes). Thanks.

Greg: Uh… Shouldn't we get in the pool now?

Amaya: You go in first, Greg. I'll help Connor out.

Greg: Ok.

Greg goes into the pool. Amaya puts on her goggles, and grabs Connor's hand.

Connor: (slightly blushes) Uhhh…

Amaya: (slightly blushing) Close your eyes, and don't let me go.

Connor: (slightly blushing) Ok…

She takes him into the pool, and doesn't even flinch because; the only thing he was thinking about was that he and Amaya were holding hands. He couldn't believe it, but he was beyond elated that they were holding hands. He had to contain himself, though. So did she, because deep down inside, she was squealing with excitement.

Amaya: You can open your eyes, now.

He opens his eyes, and is pleased with himself to see that he's in a pool with his friends and a few other kids.

Connor: (little laugh). This isn't so bad.

Greg: See, Connor? Getting wet's perfectly fine once you get used to it.

Amaya: And, the water feels good. Doesn't it?

Connor: Yeah… (hugs her) Thanks, Amaya.

Amaya: (smiles, and slightly blushes) You're welcome.

Greg hid a smirk under his hand.

Shopkeeper: (showing up) Bad news, children. The factory that we get our swimming gear from run out, as well.

Kids: What?!

Shopkeeper: Yes. I'm terribly sorry.

Random kids: It's not fair for the kids that don't have swimming gear… Yeah. Let's go.

All the kids get out of the pool, and our heroes gather at the spot where their bag is.

Amaya: First; the stand's run out of swimming gear. And, now; the factory, too? That's too weird.

Connor: Yeah. Something's not right.

Greg: Well, let's find out. PJ Masks, we're on our way!

All three: (fist-bump) Into the night to save the day!

The scene changes back to their neighborhood at nighttime.

Narrator: Night in the city. And, a brave band of heroes are ready to face fiendish villains, to stop them messing with your day.

Greg: (presses button on his wristband) Yeah!

Narrator: Greg becomes:

Greg transforms into his superhero alter-ego.

Greg: Gekko!

Connor: (presses button on his wristband) Yeah!

Narrator: Connor becomes:

Connor transforms into his superhero alter-ego.

Connor: Catboy!

Amaya: (presses button on her wristband) (laughs)!

Narrator: Amaya becomes:

Amaya transforms into her superhero alter-ego.

Amaya: Owlette!

They leave their homes faster than the speed of light, and meet up at their HQ.

PJ Masks and Narrator: The PJ Masks!

 **And, that was chapter six. Now, with shows like this when they have to do some sort of sequence for something super big, like the PJ Masks transforming into their superhero selves, I'm gonna write it down in the same formula. I don't mean to annoy anyone with that. Anyway, tell me what you all thought of this chapter in your reviews. Thanks, you guys. See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7- Stopping Night Ninja

**Hey, everyone. I'm bringing you all another chapter of my PJ Masks fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. The show is owned by Entertainment One, Disney Junior, etc.**

Chapter 7- Stopping Night Ninja (SPOILER ALERT)

The computer monitor comes down.

Connor/Catboy: Let's check out the factory for clues **,** since that's where all the swimming gear came from.

Amaya/Owlette: And, since this is a water-related mission, we should take a water related vehicle.

Greg/Gekko: I'm way ahead of you, Owlette. To the Gekko-Mobile!

He goes through the icons, and presses the one with the Gecko symbol. They all go down the elevators, and jump into the Gekko-Mobile. They buckle up, and take off. The Gekko-Mobile comes out of the moat, drives through the city, and arrives at the factory. The PJ Masks jump out, and go to the garage door that leads into the loading dock.

Connor/Catboy: No clues around here. Whoever did this must've came in another way. Pretty smart.

Greg/Gekko: Then, let's find some clues inside. Super Gecko Muscles!

He uses his super strength to open the garage door, and Owlette flies in.

Amaya/Owlette: Owl Eyes!

Connor/Catboy: See anything, Owlette?

Amaya/Owlette: (looking around) Yeah. I see a lot of footprints, and an open window.

Connor/Catboy: Good work. Now, can you find a light-switch?

Amaya/Owlette: (looks around) It's on the left, next to the garage door.

Catboy flips the switch, and they see what has happened.

Amaya/Owlette: Hey. These aren't just any footprints, they're Ninjalino footprints.

Greg/Gekko: That means Night Ninja has the swimming gear.

Connor/Catboy: Let's follow the footprints, and find out what he's up to.

Meanwhile, at the beach; Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos are in the water. Three of the Ninjalinos are out on some surfboards they've stolen; and some more Ninjalinos coming from a speedboat driven by Night Ninja jump on top of them, and form some towers of ninjas. The rest of them, who were swimming with noodles and snorkeling, applaud them.

Night Ninja: Nicely done, Ninjalinos. You're getting good at this.

Just then; they hear a noise. They look over, and they see the Gekko-Mobile driving up to the beach.

Night Ninja: Just in time too. Unwanted company has arrived.

The PJ Masks jump out of the Gekko-Mobile.

Amaya/Owlette: Give that swimming gear back, Night Ninja!

Night Ninja: Not a chance, PJ Pests! Me and my Ninjalinos will be the most powerful ninjas of the sea with this stuff.

Connor/Catboy: Not for long! Super Cat Speed!

Amaya/Owlette: Super Owl Wings!

They go, and Gekko runs towards the water.

Greg/Gekko: Super Gecko Water Run!

Gekko runs on the water after Night Ninja, but something grabs him by his ankles.

Greg/Gekko: (stops) Wha-?

Two Ninjalinos pop up out of the water, and start tossing him up and down.

Greg/Gekko: (being tossed) WHOA! … Slithering Serpents! … Stop that! …

Connor/Catboy: Gekko!

Catboy runs to Gekko, but a Ninjalino puts a noodle in front of him. He trips over it, two Ninjalinos grab him by his head and feet, and toss him, too.

Connor/Catboy: (being tossed) Owlette! … Help! …

Amaya/Owlette: I'm coming, boys!

She flies towards them, but the Ninjalinos formed in towers jump to the one in the middle to form a taller tower, and try to block her.

Amaya/Owlette: Oh, no you don't!

She tries to fly over them, but she feels a Ninjalino trying to grab her by her ankles, and she starts to freak out.

Amaya/Owlette: (gasps)! (screams)! …

She was so scared, she forgot about her friends. So, she flew away.

Greg/Gekko: (being tossed) Owlette! … What are you doing!? …

Night Ninja: Aww… We scared the pretty little birdy. Throw her friends to the side, Ninjalinos!

They throw Catboy and Gekko onto the beach.

Connor/Catboy: (sighs, and gets up). Fur-balls! That made me dizzy.

Greg/Gekko: (getting up) Me, too.

Night Ninja: (evil laugh)! … Well, now; my Ninjalinos and I have more work to do. Ta-ta for now, PJ Masks.

Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos leave, and Owlette flies down to the boys.

Connor/Catboy: What happened, Owlette?

Amaya/Owlette: Sorry, guys. That one Ninjalino was trying to grab me by my feet, and that scared me. I thought he would hurt my ankle.

Connor/Catboy: Don't worry. We won't let that happen to you. And, we'll get Night Ninja next time.

Greg/Gekko: Starting right now.

Scene change: Owlette symbol. Meanwhile; Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos are at these docks, and have taken interest into stealing this boat.

Night Ninja: Now, this looks promising. Maybe if we customize it, and paint it ninja-black and ninja-blue, it'll be even better. What do you think, Ninjalinos?

They chatter their gibberish in agreement. Unknown to them; the PJ Masks were watching them from afar, in the invisible Gekko-Mobile.

Amaya/Owlette: Fluttering Feathers! They're going to take that boat.

Greg/Gekko: How will we stop them?

Connor/Catboy: I have an idea. Gekko; you sneak over there, and hold up Night Ninja. Then; you tell us when to come over. And, then; we'll all stop them from stealing the boat, and get the swimming gear back.

Greg/Gekko: Ok, Catboy.

The door to the Gekko-Mobile opens, and Gekko jumps out.

Greg/Gekko: Super Gecko Camouflage!

Gekko turns invisible, and heads over to the dock..

Night Ninja: Alright, Ninjalinos. Let's take this boat.

Greg/Gekko: Super Lizard Grip!

Gekko pops out right behind Night Ninja, and grabs him.

Night Ninja: (screams)! Urgh! Get off of me, you Loopy Lizard!

Greg/Gekko: Ok, guys! Now!

Catboy and Owlette jump out of the Gekko-Mobile.

Connor/Catboy: Super Cat Speed!

They head over to the dock.

Night Ninja: Don't just stand there, Ninjalinos! Stop them! And, get this lizard off me!

Most of the Ninjalinos go after Catboy and Owlette, and the rest of them surround Gekko as he tries to get away from them.

Greg/Gekko: Wriggling Reptiles! Move, you Naughty little Ninjas!

They start tickling him.

Greg/Gekko: (laughing)! … Hey! (laughing)! … Stop that! (laughing)! …

He laughs so hard, he eventually lets go of Night Ninja.

Night Ninja: Ahh… That's better. Now, … Sticky splat!

He throws his sticky splat balls at Gekko, and has him stuck to the ground.

Greg/Gekko: You think this'll keep me stuck? I'll just use my super strength to get free.

Night Ninja: Which is why my Ninjalinos will do this… Dogpile!

The Ninjalinos each pile on top of Gekko.

Connor/Catboy: Hang on, Gekko! I'm coming!

Catboy runs over to Gekko, but he gets surrounded by some Ninjalinos. One of them behind him grabs him by his arms, and another one in front of him puts a life preserver over him.

Connor/Catboy: Hey!

They push him, and he starts rolling down the dock.

Connor/Catboy: WHHOOOAAAA!

Amaya/Owlette: (gasps)! Catboy!

Night Ninja: Looks like we should give the birdy another scare.

Owlette flies over to save her friends, but Night Ninja jumps around, and grabs her by her feet.

Amaya/Owlette: (screams)! Let me go, you Nasty Ninja!

Night Ninja: Sorry, Owlette. But, as long as you're a scared little birdy, you PJ Masks don't stand a chance against us.

She tries flying hard to get him to let go, and he eventually does. But, he lands on the boat.

Night Ninja: Come on board, Ninjalinos!

All the Ninjalinos jump on board the boat with Night Ninja, and they take it away.

Connor/Catboy: (about to roll into the sea) (screaming)!

Owlette flies down, and saves him.

Connor/Catboy: (stops screaming, opens his eyes, and exhales)! That was a close one. Thanks, Owlette.

Amaya/Owlette: Anytime.

She takes the life preserver off of him, they go over to Gekko, and get him unstuck. And, they watch the stolen boat pass them by.

Amaya/Owlette: Oh, no! Now, Night Ninja's taken the boat, and it's all my fault! I'm really sorry, guys.

Connor/Catboy: (puts his hand on her shoulder) For worrying about hurting your ankle again? It's okay.

Greg/Gekko: Yeah. You have every right to be careful. But, you still have to help out.

Connor/Catboy: And, if any of those sneaky ninjas get too close to you, remember your Owl powers.

Amaya/Owlette: Because, my Owl powers can keep them away from me. That's right! It's time to be a hero! …

Scene change: Owlette symbol. Meanwhile; Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos are out at sea on the boat.

Night Ninja: Ok, Ninjalinos. Let's see your swimming skills again.

Five Ninjalinos jump off the edge of the boat, starboard side; but they slide off something. The Gekko-Mobile pops out with its tail curved, revealing itself to be what the Ninjalinos slid off of.

Night Ninja: (gasps)!

Greg/Gekko: Auto-pilot!

Gekko hits the auto-pilot icon, and he and his friends jump out of the Gekko-Mobile and onto the boat.

Greg/Gekko: Sorry, Night Ninja. But, we're taking this boat back!

Connor/Catboy: And, the swimming gear, too!

Night Ninja: In your dreams, PJ Lame-ohs! Get 'em, Ninjalinos!

Greg/Gekko: Super Gecko Camouflage!

Connor/Catboy: Super Cat Speed!

Amaya/Owlette: Super Owl Wings!

They each split up. Three Ninjalinos block Catboy's path port side, but he jumps over them, lands right behind them, and runs around them nine times with his super speed to make them dizzy. It works, but two more Ninjalinos come out, and try to jump him.

Greg/Gekko: Super Gecko Muscles!

Gekko pops out, grabs both Ninjalinos from behind, and throws them overboard. Night Ninja was watching this with despair, until he saw Owlette flying towards her friends.

Night Ninja: Time to scare the birdy again.

He jumps towards her.

Amaya/Owlette: (notices, and gasps)! … (calms down) Remember to use your powers, Owlette. Owl Wing Wind!

She blows him away with her powers. She then picks him up, and throws him overboard. And, they throw the rest of the Ninjalinos overboard, too.

Amaya/Owlette: Time to give up, Night Ninja! You've been beaten.

Night Ninja: Ugh! Fine! But, we'll get you next time, PJ Masks!

Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos swim away.

Connor/Catboy: Great work, PJ Masks. Especially you, Owlette.

Amaya/Owlette: Thanks. Once I remembered what my powers could do, I was able to get the job done.

Greg/Gekko: Yep. Now, we can get this boat, and the swimming gear, back where it all belongs. PJ Masks, all shout hooray!

All three: 'Cause, in the night, we saved the day!

 **And, there you have chapter seven. I know there wasn't a lot of shipping, but like I said; not every moment in my stories can have shipping. Plus, I wanted to incorporate the show's sense of morality into the story. Tell me what you all thought of this chapter in your reviews. What's gonna happen next? Wait until the next chapter is uploaded. Bye, everybody.**


	8. Chapter 8- Flirty Fun at School

**Hi, everybody. Here is another chapter for my PJ Masks fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. It's owned by Entertainment One, Disney Junior, etc.**

Chapter 8- Flirty Fun at School

The next morning; our heroes were walking down the sidewalk to their school.

Greg: Whew! Two emergencies in a row sure is tiring.

Connor: Yeah. I'm just glad we were able to fix all of that. By the way; how's your ankle, Amaya?

Amaya: A lot better. I can run without feeling any pain. In fact; I'll race you to School!

Connor: You're on!

Connor and Amaya race each other to their school, and Greg walks behind them with a sly grin on his face.

Greg: Those two REALLY are adorable.

They're running with each other to School, Connor catches up to Amaya, and they slow down a bit.

Connor: Be careful. You don't want to trip and fall on your ankle again.

Amaya: Good point. Wait! Are you trying to slow me down?

Connor: Maybe. But, I'll slow down a bit to make it fair.

Amaya: (giggles)! …

They reach the front gate of the school. Connor goes to the right side of the gate, Amaya goes to the left, and they both touch their sides at the same time.

Both: I win!

Amaya: No way! I was closer to the gate. So, I win!

Connor: But, I was in front of you. So, I win!

Amaya: No! I win!

Connor: I win!

She gets an idea to make their argument more playful.

Amaya: (approaching him) Ok, Connor. I guess you DID get ahead of me.

Connor: Told you I wi-

She tackles him to the ground, and she lands right on top of him.

Both: (giggling)! …

Amaya: You sure you don't want to admit that I beat you?

Connor: You asked for it!

They roll on the ground, and they bump into the tree on the right. Something falls out of the tree, and breaks, which they don't notice. Cameron walks on by, and notices the strange broken object; but doesn't pay attention to Connor and Amaya, lucky for them.

Cameron: Huh? … (approaching it) What's this?

She ends up on top of him again, and they don't notice Cameron.

Both: (giggling)! …

Connor: You okay?

Amaya: Yeah. Let's call it a tie.

Connor: Works for me.

Both: (giggling)! …

They stop laughing, and look into each other's eyes. Both their faces, a slight shade of pink.

Amaya: (slightly blushing) Uhh… This is kind of awkward. (little giggle)…

Connor: (slightly blushing) Yeah. But strangely enough, I don't mind.

Amaya: (slightly blushing) Me, neither.

They bump their foreheads against each other, and give each other Eskimo kisses. Greg finally arrives at the front gate, and notices a group of kids gathered around on the right side of the schoolyard.

Greg: Huh? … What's going on?

He then sees Connor and Amaya lying on the ground, and being all lovey-dovey.

Greg: (stifles a laugh)… (gasps)! Uh-oh!

He goes over to his friends.

Greg: Uh… Guys?

Connor: (blushing harder) Greg!?

Amaya: (blushing harder) How long have you been standing there?

Greg: I just got here. And, you should ask that to the other kids; because… (whispering) I think they're all looking at you two.

Both: (gasp, and blush even harder)! …

They both get up.

Amaya: Phew! My ankle's okay… (looks to the other kids, and starts blushing again) Look! This isn't what it looks like!

Connor: (still blushing) Yeah! We were just playing with each other!

Amaya: (still blushing) And, we started arguing!

Connor: (still blushing) And, we were playing again!

Amaya: (still blushing) And, we just… happened to end up on the ground!

Connor: (still blushing) And,-

Cameron: (interrupting) Uhh… What are you guys talking about?

PJ Masks: Huh?

Kid #1: You didn't notice (pointing) this weird thing?

They look down, and they a broken robotic bird.

Amaya: Whoa! What is that?

Teacher: (coming outside) What's going on, children?

He sees what the kids are looking at.

Teacher: Oh, my! What is that?

Kid #2: We don't know.

Teacher: Maybe, someone is playing a joke. And, it doesn't seem to be causing any trouble. Let's go inside.

The teacher takes the kids inside the school. But, the PJ Masks stay outside, and wonder.

Greg: Robot birds like this don't just fall from the sky. And, I doubt that this is a normal joke.

Connor: Yeah. I'm guessing Romeo has something to do with this.

Amaya: Then, let's investigate. PJ Masks, we're on our way!

All three: Into the night to save the day!

The scene changes back to their neighborhood at nighttime.

Narrator: Night in the city. And, a brave band of heroes are ready to face fiendish villains, to stop them messing with your day.

Amaya: (presses button on her wristband) (laughs)!

Narrator: Amaya becomes: …

Amaya transforms into her superhero alter-ego.

Amaya: Owlette!

Greg: (presses button on his wristband) Yeah!

Narrator: Greg becomes: …

Greg transforms into his superhero alter-ego.

Greg: Gekko!

Connor: (presses button on his wristband) Yeah!

Narrator: Connor becomes: …

Connor transforms into his superhero alter-ego.

Connor: Catboy!

They leave their homes faster than the speed of light, and meet up at their HQ.

PJ Masks and Narrator: The PJ Masks!

 **Well, that was chapter eight. That was a cute shipping moment between Connor and Amaya. You know how people come up with names for couples they pair? As their daytime selves, it's either Conmaya, or Amonner; but as their nighttime selves, I think Catlette would work. What names have any of you come up with, and what did you think of this chapter? Tell me in your reviews, both thoughts of the chapter, and shipping names. Thank you. Bye, guys. See you later.**


	9. Chapter 9- What's Romeo up to

**Hi, everyone. I'm back. I know it's been a few days, but I was thinking about some ideas I've been having for future stories. Now, in the last chapter, there was a cute moment between Connor and Amaya (Conmaya, or Amonnor; whatever any of you want to call it), and in this chapter, you'll see a bit, or a lot, of Catlette. So, here is the new chapter of my PJ Masks fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ Masks. It's owned by Disney Junior, Entertainment One, etc.**

Chapter 9- What's Romeo up to

The computer monitor comes down.

Amaya/Owlette: Boy. We just fixed two emergencies, and now we're onto our third one this week.

Connor/Catboy: Yeah. This is becoming exhausting.

Greg/Gekko: It is. But, we still have to find out if Romeo's up to something.

Amaya/Owlette: You're right, Gekko. We'd better start looking for him.

Connor/Catboy: To the Cat-Car!

He scrolls through the icons, and presses the one with the Cat symbol. They go over to the Cat-Car, jump in, and buckle up. The middle door to HQ opens, the Cat-Car comes out, and they around the city.

Amaya/Owlette: Owl Eyes!

She uses her Super Owl Eyes to look everywhere.

Amaya/Owlette: I've found Romeo's lab. It's in front of our school, and he's in his lab doing… something.

Connor/Catboy: So, he did make that robo-bird. Now, let's find out what he's up to.

They park the Cat-Car in front of Romeo's lab, and jump out.

Romeo: Well, well, well. If it isn't the PJ Masks. Nice of you to show up. NOT!

Greg/Gekko: What are you doing, Romeo!?

Romeo: I take it, you know about my robo-birds?

Connor/Catboy: There's more?

Romeo: That's right. What are they for, you ask? Well, these robo-birds are my hidden cameras. Hidden in the trees, plants, and anywhere else birds nest in all around the city. They record everything daytime kids play with, and how they play with them. Play areas, toys, sports, games, everything. Even though this robo-bird got broken, I've managed to recover what it's been recording for the past three weeks. The same goes for the rest of my birds. And, once I've seen all their videos, and have all the info I need; I'll take all of that stuff, make it all into a gigantic robot to terrorize everyone, and I'll rule the WHOLE WORLD! (evil laugh)!

Amaya/Owlette: That's not gonna happen, Romeo! Not if we have something to say about it.

Romeo: Oh… Did I forget to mention that my robo-birds record everything everyone around them does?

PJ Masks: Huh?

Romeo: Oh, yes. I thought it would be useful in case I needed something. (little laugh)… In fact; I was just watching a video. And, I have to say, Catboy and Owlette; watching you two get a bit "closer" was quite amusing.

Both of them: (blushing) HUH!?

Romeo: I always thought you two were lovey-doveys. Now, if you PJ Pests will excuse me; I have more birds to find.

Romeo's lab takes off.

Connor/Catboy: Man! The toys and play areas just can't catch a break this week. Just like us.

Amaya/Owlette: You can say that again… (nervously) By the way; let's ignore what Romeo said about… what we did this morning.

Connor/Catboy: (nervously) Agreed.

They both jump into the Cat-Car, but Gekko waits a bit with a worried look on his face.

Greg/Gekko: (to himself) I've got a bad feeling about this.

He jumps into the Cat-Car, and they follow Romeo's lab to the park. Romeo gets out of his lab, pulls out a remote, presses a button, and out comes eight robo-birds from trees, plants, and the building in the park.

Connor/Catboy: (whispering) Whoa! That's a lot of robo-birds.

Greg/Gekko: (whispering) Maybe, that remote Romeo has controls the birds.

Amaya/Owlette: (whispering) Then, let's go get it.

They jump out of the Cat-Car, and Romeo hears them.

Romeo: Ahh… The commoners have shown up again to spoil my fun. Well, I have something for them. (presses button on the remote) Robo-birds, get them!

The robo-birds fly above the PJ Masks, and start shooting something at them from their bottoms.

Connor/Catboy: Look out!

They split up, and avoid what was being shot at them.

Amaya/Owlette: What is that?

Romeo: Ohh… That's just my concoction for robo-bird poop. Oatmeal, mayo, corn, milk, and chips.

Connor/Catboy: Gross!

Romeo: Exactly! For whenever you PJ Pinheads show up.

He presses a button on his remote, and the robo-birds try pooping on them again. Owlette tries going after Romeo, but the robo-birds make it hard for her. They try to make it rain on her, and although she avoids them; she eventually loses control of her flying, and starts diving into the park, which Catboy immediately notices.

Connor/Catboy: (gasps)! Owlette! Super Cat Speed!

He runs into the park, jumps up and catches her, and carries her in his arms.

Connor/Catboy: Gotcha, Owlette! (puts her down) You alright?

Amaya/Owlette: Yeah. Thanks, Catboy.

Romeo: Awww… The cute little kitty saved the beautiful bird. How precious. (laughs)!

Both of them: (growling, and blushing)!

Romeo: I'll leave you two alone… for now. I've got more work to do.

He goes back into his lab, and leaves. Gekko shows up beside them.

Greg/Gekko: Everything okay?

Connor/Catboy: Yeah. We're fine. Let's see where Romeo's going this time.

They jump back into the Cat-Car, and take off.

Amaya/Owlette: Owl Eyes!

Greg/Gekko: See anything?

Amaya/Owlette: Yes. Romeo's lab is going (points) that way! … Wait! No! It's going (points) that way! … No! It's (points) that way! … Wait! It's- … (getting dizzy) Fluttering Feathers! It's going in circles!

Connor/Catboy: Ok. Let your Owl Eyes rest.

She does what he says, and tries to clear her head.

Greg/Gekko: I think he's doing that on purpose.

Connor/Catboy: So do I. Let's wait for him to stop, and then we try to catch him.

Both his friends: Agreed.

Scene change: Catboy symbol. A few minutes later; they wait in the Cat-Car, and Romeo's lab passes them by.

Greg/Gekko: There it goes. It's slowing down.

Connor/Catboy: Cat Ears!

He hears the sound of tires screeching.

Connor/Catboy: It's stopping. But, where?

Amaya/Owlette: Owl Eyes!

She sees where the lab is.

Amaya/Owlette: He's in our neighborhood, on our block. And, he's at the island in the middle in the middle of the street.

Once Gekko heard that, he got even more worried.

Greg/Gekko: Uh… Maybe, I should get that remote?

Connor/Catboy: Gekko; just because (points at himself and her) we're getting annoyed with Romeo's teasing, doesn't mean we're gonna let affect our mission.

Amaya/Owlette: Yeah. We have just have to ignore him.

Greg/Gekko: I know. But, that's not what I'm worried about.

Connor/Catboy: Ok.

They pull up around the corner of their block, and Gekko jumps out of the Cat-Car.

Greg/Gekko: (whispering) Super Gecko Camouflage!

He goes invisible, and heads towards Romeo.

Romeo: Let's see what we've got here.

He presses the button on his remote, and about twenty-something robo-birds come out from the trees, plants, and roofs.

Connor/Catboy: (whispering) Cat's Whiskers! I know he said they were all over the city, but I didn't think there would be this many on our block.

Amaya/Owlette: (whispering) Me, neither.

The invisible Gekko tries to sneak up on Romeo, but he accidently steps on a twig, and Romeo hears it.

Romeo: Huh?

Greg/Gekko: (whispers to himself) Uh-oh.

Romeo: I think we have a guest.

He presses a button on his remote, and the robo-birds try to rain on the invisible Gekko. He tries avoiding them, but he slips, pops out, and gets rained on.

Greg/Gekko: Ewww!

A robotic arm from Romeo's lab grabs Gekko, and holds him up.

Both his friends: Gekko!

Greg/Gekko: Slithering Serpents!

Both Catboy and Owlette jump out of the Cat-Car, and approach Romeo's lab.

Amaya/Owlette: Let go of him, Romeo!

Romeo: No way! … (gets an idea) In fact; if you PJ Lovebirds get in my way, I'll post every romantic looking video I find of you two on the internet, and send them to all your friends.

PJ Masks: (Catboy and Owlette start blushing) (gasps)!

Romeo: Yes! Even if you beat me, you'll have to deal with your friends making fun of you! (evil laughing)!

He gets into his lab, and takes off with Gekko as a hostage.

Romeo: (to himself) Ohh, Romeo. You are soooooo bad.

He presses a button in his lab and a mirror comes down on the side. He pulls up his goggles, and admires himself.

Romeo: And, who knew bad could look so good?

Greg/Gekko: (rolls his eyes) Oh, brother!

Meanwhile; Catboy and Owlette are pacing around each other as they stress out about the situation they're in.

Amaya/Owlette: Ohhhh… What can we do? We have to save Gekko, and we have to stop Romeo.

Connor/Catboy: But, if we do something to try and stop Romeo, he'll have our friends teasing us.

Amaya/Owlette: Looks like he wins either way.

They suddenly realize something.

Connor/Catboy: Because, that's what he wants!

Amaya/Owlette: Yes! He wants to try and embarrass us so he can get the rest of those birds!

Connor/Catboy: We can still stop him, and rescue Gekko. And, maybe, just maybe, we could save ourselves, too.

Amaya/Owlette: Whatever you're thinking, I'm on board with.

They high five each other.

Both of them: It's time to be heroes!

Scene change: Catboy symbol.

 **And, that was chapter nine. Sorry to leave all of you on a cliffhanger. Anyway; isn't Romeo the ABSOLUTE WORST?! I know he seemed disgusted by Catboy and Owlette's chemistry in one episode, but I was thinking " Maybe, he could do something like that to them. No. He WOULD do something like that to them.". Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter in your reviews. I'll be back later to post the last one. Bye, everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10- Both Ways

**Hey, everyone. Sorry it took me a little longer, but I'm finally bringing you the last chapter of my PJ Masks fanfic. Now, I called this chapter "Both Ways" because, Catboy and Owlette manage to stop Romeo and rescue Gekko, and save their reputations at the same time. SPOILER ALERT!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. We already know the drill.**

Chapter 10- Both Ways

Two minutes later; Romeo is driving around the city in his lab, while Gekko is being held around the back of the lab by the robotic arm.

Romeo: I'm surprised you haven't used your super strength to break free, Gekko.

Greg/Gekko: You have a hidden camera that searches all around your lab. Besides; I feel a bit discouraged that you blackmailed my friends.

Romeo: Speaking of "Hidden cameras"; I see you've had your fair share of teasing, Lizard Boy.

Gekko realizes that Romeo was watching a video of him as Greg in the daytime teasing Connor about his crush on Amaya.

Greg/Gekko: (gasps)!

Romeo: Aww… Feeling more discouraged? And, you call them your friends? (laughing)! … Yeah. RIGHT!

Greg/Gekko: (sighs)! … Now, I just feel bad about teasing Catboy about Owlette.

Meanwhile; Catboy and Owlette are following them in the Cat-Car from a distance.

Amaya/Owlette: Got any plans, Catboy?

Connor/Catboy: Remember when I had to improvise for your Owl powers?

Amaya/Owlette: Yeah? Is that part of your plan?

Connor/Catboy: Yeah. And, I'll need your Owl powers to make it stronger.

Amaya/Owlette: Ok. So, what's your plan?

Connor/Catboy: First; when Romeo steps out of his lab, I'll create a tornado with my Cat speed. Then; you use your Owl Wing Wind to make it stronger. Then; when it hits Romeo, he'll drop his remote, and I'll run over and grab it. Then; we'll head to his lab. Then; you work on deleting those videos he's already uploaded, and I'll work on freeing Gekko. And, then; we'll all work together, and finish our mission.

Amaya/Owlette: Ok. Sounds good. Now, let's find them. Owl Eyes!

She looks around with her Owl Eyes, and finds them.

Amaya/Owlette: They're at the museum.

Connor/Catboy: Alright. Let's go!

They pull up around the nearest corner around the museum, while Romeo's lab pulls over across the street from the front. Romeo steps out of his lab, heads over to the front entrance, pulls out that remote, pushes that button, and out comes thirty-something robo-birds, of course, from the plants and trees, and from inside the museum. Catboy and Owlette jump out of the Cat-Car, and get ready.

Connor/Catboy: Let's do this! Super Cat Speed!

Catboy runs around in a perfect circle to create a tornado. Romeo looks to the right, and sees them.

Romeo: Huh… They must want me to humiliate them, now. But, what are they doing?

Catboy finishes making his tornado, and jumps out of it.

Connor/Catboy: Now!

Amaya/Owlette: Owl Wing Wind!

She uses her Owl Wing Wind to make the tornado stronger. It blows towards Romeo's direction, and he makes a run for it; but it catches up to him, blows him and the robo-birds away, and makes him drop the remote.

Connor/Catboy: Now, for the remote.

He runs over to the remote, and picks it up with his tail.

Connor/Catboy: (in third person) The Amazing Catboy and Wonderful Owlette follow their plan to stop Romeo, and rescue the Mighty Gekko…

They both go to Romeo's lab. Owlette gets in the lab, and Catboy goes around the back. He takes the remote from his tail, pushes a button, and frees Gekko from the robotic arm.

Connor/Catboy: Gekko. Are you okay?

Greg/Gekko: (climbing up to Catboy) Yeah. Thanks. And, I'm really sorry for teasing you, Catboy.

Connor/Catboy: It's okay.

Greg/Gekko: No, it's not. I wasn't being a good friend to you.

Connor/Catboy: That's not true. Yes, you were teasing me, and it was annoying; but that doesn't mean you weren't being a good friend. You only teased me because, you were being supportive. Plus; your teasing's not as mean as Romeo's. You didn't let anyone know, and he was gonna let people know.

Greg/Gekko: (smiles) I guess you're right.

They share a laugh. Meanwhile; Owlette is inside Romeo's lab, and she's trying to figure out the controls.

Amaya/Owlette: Oh… How do you work this thing?

She presses one of the buttons, and down comes a computer screen.

Amaya/Owlette: Yes! Now, to get rid of these videos.

She immediately starts deleting the videos that have been uploaded, especially the ones of her and Catboy as Connor and Amaya in the daytime.

Amaya/Owlette: Phew! Thank Goodness! Now, nobody has to talk about me and him.

She flies out of the lab, and regroups with the boys.

Amaya/Owlette: Everything okay, guys?

Connor/Catboy: Yep.

Greg/Gekko: Everything's fine.

Romeo: (comes out from the side) Get away from my lab, PJ Pea-brains. And, gimme back my remote!

The three of them look to each other with an idea, and step off and away from the lab.

Greg/Gekko: Ok, Romeo. We'll leave your lab alone.

Amaya/Owlette: But, if you want your remote back?

Connor/Catboy: Then, come and get it! Super Cat Speed!

Amaya/Owlette: Super Owl Wings!

Greg/Gekko: Super Gecko Camouflage!

They make their escape.

Romeo: What are they up to, now?

They meet up on a rooftop, and Catboy takes a look at the remote.

Connor/Catboy: I think the numbers on here indicate how many robo-birds there are left in the city. If I turn this dial all the way up, maybe it'll show me?

He turns the dial all the way up, and the number is twenty-six-thousand-nine-hundred-thirty-two.

Connor/Catboy: WHOA! That's even more than how many we first saw! Now, to bring them here.

He presses a button, and all the other robo-birds in the city fly to where they're at.

Romeo: (seeing this) My robo-birds! They're gonna destroy them! I can't let that happen!

He goes into his lab, and makes it leap up to the rooftops. All the robo-birds arrive to where the PJ Masks are, and they're in shock to see so many.

Greg/Gekko: Gasping Geckos! Are you sure this is all of them!?

Connor/Catboy: Yep. Now, Owlette; you lift up Gekko as high as you can. Gekko; you tell her when to let you go, and use your super strength to crush the robo-birds. I'll watch from a safe distance so I don't get hurt.

Greg/Gekko: Gotcha, Catboy.

Catboy jumps to another rooftop. Owlette grabs Gekko under his arms, and flies him up the highest she can go. Romeo's lab is on a nearby rooftop, and he's watching this from inside his lab.

Romeo: (gasps)!

Greg/Gekko: On the count of three, let go.

Amaya/Owlette: Ok.

Greg/Gekko: One… Two… Three! …

She lets go of him, and he starts dropping like a rock.

Greg/Gekko: Super Gecko Muscles!

He pounds into the rooftop ground, and makes a big shockwave that destroys all the robo-birds.

Romeo: NNOOO!

Catboy jumps back to the rooftop, and Owlette flies back down.

Connor/Catboy: Great work, guys.

Amaya/Owlette: That takes care of that.

Greg/Gekko: Yep.

Catboy sees Romeo's lab, and remembers that he still has the remote. So, he throws it at the lab's direction, and the lab's robotic arm catches it.

Romeo: I'll get you for this next time, PJ Masks!

Romeo's lab leaps off the rooftops, and he leaves.

Greg/Gekko: Third emergency in a row! I hope we can catch a break now.

Connor/Catboy: Me, too.

Amaya/Owlette: Couldn't agree more… Umm… Gekko; can I have a moment alone with Catboy?

Catboy gives her a confused look.

Greg/Gekko: Sure.

Gekko goes to another rooftop, and leaves them alone for a bit.

Connor/Catboy: Why do you want a moment alone with me, Owlette?

Amaya/Owlette: (slightly blushing) Well, I wanted to say thanks for thinking of a way to save both of our reputations. And, I was really impressed with how you improvised for my Owl powers.

Connor/Catboy: (slightly blushing) Thanks. You were pretty impressive yourself.

She inches closer to him, puts her hand on his shoulder, and kisses him on the cheek. His face, along with hers, becomes pinker, his eyes widen into those cute eyes, and his ears and tail perk up. The kiss ends, and both their faces are redder now. She looks at him shyly, and he looks at her with a goofy, yet nervous, smile, still having those cute eyes, but his pupils have widened now, his ears have simmered down, and his tail is in the shape of a heart.

Amaya/Owlette: (blushing) Um… Let's call it a night.

Connor/Catboy: (blushing, and stutters) Y-Yeah. (laughs, and scratches the back of his head)…

Amaya/Owlette: Ok, Gekko! We're done!

Gekko comes back on the rooftop, and regroups with them.

Amaya/Owlette: PJ Masks, all shout hooray!

All three: 'Cause, in the night, we saved the day!

The next day; the three of them are up to the museum, and they run into Cameron.

Greg: Hey, Cameron.

Cameron: Hey, guys. So, about that bird thing; it disappeared. So, maybe it was a joke.

Amaya: Maybe.

Cameron: By the way; what did you guys think we were looking at the other day?

Amaya and Connor look to each other, and look back at Cameron.

Connor: Oh, it's nothing really.

Amaya: Yeah. Nothing important.

Cameron: Ok. Guess it doesn't matter. I'll see you guys inside.

Greg: See ya.

He goes into the museum.

Amaya: If those videos were uploaded on the internet, and if he saw them, he definitely would've made fun of us.

Connor: Totally.

They go inside the museum. Amaya gets an idea, and separates herself from the boys.

Both boys: Huh?

Amaya: (playfully) Come and find me, guys.

She goes into the dinosaur exhibit.

Greg: What's she up to?

Connor: Let's find out.

They follow her into the dinosaur exhibit, and the room seems empty.

Greg: Amaya?

Connor: Amaya?

Greg searches around the t-rex skeleton, and Connor searches around the pterodactyl. Amaya was hiding behind the cardboard cut-out of a t-rex. She pops her head out for a bit to see where they are, and creeps the cut-out on Connor. He hears the noise, turns around, and sees it.

Amaya: RRRROOAAAAARRR!

Connor: (screaming)!

He runs backwards, bumps into a plaque, and falls on the floor. And, then; he remembers something.

Connor: Huh? (laughing) Wait. Amaya; is that you?

Amaya: (comes out, and giggles)… Yes. Sorry.

Connor: (gets up) That's okay. Looks like now, we're even.

Amaya: Yeah. Though, I was supposed to say that.

Connor: (laughs)… Sorry.

She kisses him on the cheek, and they look at each other shyly with pink faces.

Amaya: (blushing) It's fine.

Greg: (watching them) (snorts a giggle)! …

They hear him laughing, and look to him.

Greg: You two might not want to be like that when the other kids show up.

Amaya: (blushing) Good point. They don't need to see us like this.

Connor: (blushing) No, they don't.

All three of them share a laugh. The end.

 **And, that's the end of my fanfic. I can't believe it's finally done. This is the first story I've published online, and I have so many more ideas for PJ Masks. I can't wait to show you all what I've come up with. I know that a lot of you are thinking "Does this mean that Connor and Amaya are a couple?", or "Did they really confess?". I think it seems like they've become a couple, but they don't know yet. Besides, this is more about growing feelings rather than just a regular love story. Anyway, I'll be back later. Bye, everyone.**


End file.
